1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms and is directed more particularly to a reversible magazine latch system for pistols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of automatic firearms, and particularly pistols, it is common for the grip portion of the pistol to define a cavity for a magazine, and it is known to employ latches for locking and unlocking the magazine in the cavity. Among the known latches, there is a sliding type, which is seated and guided transversely, with respect to the cavity receiving the magazine, so as to engage a slot provided on a surface of the magazine. Generally, sliding latches have a unidirectional and irreversible use, in that they may be used either from left to right only, in the case of pistols adapted for right-handed individuals, or from right to left only, in the case of pistols adapted for left-handed individuals. Such limitation is an inconvenience when pistons are used by persons with the opposite hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,337 issued Dec. 2, 1980, sought to remedy the problem by providing a reversible sliding magazine latch for pistols. However, removal and insertion of the `337 latch device require placing the device at an oblique angle relative to the latch seat, which can cause some difficulty in realizing the benefits of the invention.